What If I Forgot?
by AnnabethChaseIsMe1012
Summary: What happens to Annabeth when she forgets EVERYTHING? Percy will need to bring her back to normal, and most of all, let her remember him. Percy is on his own, as the many others had said that he cannot reciebe any help, for some odd reason.
1. Preview

**Hi! This is NOT the new story I was talking about! This one is different. And it's most likely to switch off memories. SO here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PJO&CO! MEL! WHERE IS MY CAR AND SPY GADGETS AND OUTFIT! I NEED TO GET RICK!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was practicing dodging attacks with Conner, when he tried to kick my leg and I tried a back flip, unaware that there was a big rock right behind me. I couldn't stop myself, I already flipped. Now I'm upside down, face to face with the rock, ready to hit me on the head. I'm so dumb. And I hit it. Pain erupted on my forehead. I fell down on the grass. I saw Percy running over to me, Riptide in hand, yelling, "Annabeth!"

And I basically blacked out.

**So? How did you like it? I think this is my shortest chapter. I need at least 10 reviews! And I'm not being nice like last time. I WANT 10 GOOD REVIEWS! C'MON! I saw a bunch of people have like 900 or 100 reviews! So just at least 10! But I'd be glad if it goes to the 20s =D. **

**Update soon!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	2. Chapter1A God with Bad Poetry Sees Me

**Hi! This is NOT the new story I was talking about! This one is different. And it's most likely to switch off memories. SO here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PJO&CO! Rick! Give me permission!**

**Rick-grumbles with washcloth stuffed in mouth-**

**See? Now I do!**

**Percy's POV**

My Annabeth! My poor, sweet Annabeth. Why did this happen to her and not me? Why is she ALWAYS suffering? Oh Zeus, SAVE HER!

"Annabeth! Holy guacamole! Apollo! Save her!" I screamed. Blood was tricking down her head. Her eyes were open, but they were going to the back of her head. Then, a blinding light pierced through the sky. Time froze. It felt uncomfortable, but Kronos's wrath was much worse. I closed my eyes. And Apollo was right in front of me, and some people's mouth was half open, ready to speak, but they were frozen. Conner's face looked like it was scraped off a shoe, stepped on, and scraped on again. It looked pretty funny, really.

"Ah. Annabeth. Poor girl. Do you suppose me to heal her?" Apollo said in a rush.

'I-" I never finished it.

"Very well!" Apollo declared and he placed a hand on Annabeth's forehead and muttered an ancient curing spell on her. "All is well, but she will have amnesia, for I don't really know. Maybe a day or two. A year. Forever." Apollo said. I was gawking at him. And he grinned. "Well, some haiku to celebrate this victory! _Apollo is awesome, He saved the day, Now all is well, Except for Amnesia-filled Annabeth. _I'm getting better, am I right?"

"Sir, that was fou-" I started.

"Nonsense. Just nonsense. And don't speak of this, sire, or you will be my new jack lope for shooting my newly invented fart/stink bomb/ bomb/nuclear/explosive/hot arrow. Any questions?"

"Well-"

"Very well! Now off I go!" Apollo said before skipping away while turning in circles. About halfway through his ballet-ful leap, he disappeared with another blinding light. Wow. He was even girlier than Artemis.

"Guuuu!" Annabeth moaned. Everyone un-freezed. Chiron came and threw her on his back, but stopped half way with Annabeth in mid-air. "Percy, how come she is bandaged up and healing, with slight concussion and heavy amnesia?"

**Extremely SORRY for cliffy! I really needed to end it quickly. 0o0! I know, surprising. I wont be able to update my other stories yet, but I promise I will later, so yeah. Anyways, I NEED MY DINNER! **

**I really want to update other stories, but somehow, thanks to my mom, I 'lost' my laptop and I have a limited time to use the computer. And sorry it's so short.**

**I'll Update soon!**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	3. I'm very Sorry

Dear Fellow Readers,

I am very sorry, but I wont be able to update. My mom has a dentisit appointment, I got stung by a bee, I lost my backpack and my mom is really pissed off. I promise that the next time I have the chance and my hand is good, I'll give you 2 chapters for My Beautiful Mistake and Percabeth is it Over? I'll only give one chapter to What If I Forgot since I already updated it. I'm VERY sorry! And I bet I won't reply to PMs or Reviews quickly. But, if you have any questions, PM me and if you want to reply to something I wrote only ONCE, then that's a review. but if you want to reply to it and have a conversation, PM please.. I found out you can't reply to a review sometimes. Anyways, until next time!

AnnabethChaseIsMe1012


	4. Chapter 2Memories

**This might be short. I lost my writing sense, kinda, so sorry.I don't own anything, my hand is tired. And should I make this a prequel to Percabeth Is It Over? Wow. I'm making many prequels.**

**Percy's POV**

Now what? Chiron is suspicious. "Um, well,um, I-" I stammered.

"We will discuss this at the infirmary," Chiron said, and galloped on over. I followed him, of course, to the side. As Chiron put her on a infirmary bed, she stirred, but didn't wake. I excused myself from camp activites for a week. Then she turned.

I quickly an to her side."Annabeth!" I whisper/yelled. Her eyes fluttered open, and she rubbed her eyes, then her hands flew to her head. I grabbed her hands. She fought with me, trying to break free. But she was too weak, which made me sad. She opened her mouth slowly, her lips pale. I know what she's going to say. She's going to say, 'Who are you?' I knew it. She won't remember me.

"Pervert!" She shouted. It was faint, but still loud enough that every person from 2 yards within can hear. I let go. Her hands started shaking. I was afraid to touch her, she might be mad at me. I liked her, okay, fine, I didn't 'like' her. I _loved_ her. But she would never accept me. Our parents were rivals. We weren't techincally together, but we did share a few kisses. But I wanted us to be together, so I said the most dumbest thing ever.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm Percy Jackson, you're boyfriend." I know, complete lie, but I was desperate! Leave the poor guy some space. Well. That was random. But, at that, her face softened, and she looked into my eyes. She slowly nodded her head.

"I believe that." She said quietly. Wow. She fell for it. I heard her mutter under her breath," Nice choice,nice choice. Choosing a nice sea green eyed boy." I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic, but I accepted it as a compliement.

So, the next day, she had more energy. She could walk, run, shout, scream. Those stuff. So I explained to her we were at this special camp for demigods, the sons and daughters of-"I know that." She'd cut in. I guess, she knows math, language, greek, those things. just lost memory of people, and a little bit of who she was. I led her to the Athena cabin. "You are a daughter of Athena, you're head counseler, completed 5 quests with me, I'm a son of Poseidon, Thalia Grace (though she doesn't really like to use her surname) is your best friend since you guys met when you were 7, you also met Luke Castellan when you were 7. And you were here when you were 7, which means you've been here the longest than any camper." I explained to her. She nodded. I rummaged through her drawers. "What are you doing Perseus?" I turned around. Definently not Annabeth. It was Minerva. "You're name is Perseus?" Annabeth asked. I nodded," That's my full name. I perfer Percy, though. Or you call me Seaweed Brain." Minerva interrupted," Looking for her 10 diaries? Well, that's my drawer. This is Annabeth's. It's somewhere in her treasure box. None of us know the password for it, but I think you should know." She said gesturing toward a big drawer.

"I don't remember the password." Annabeth said, as she was sitting on her bunk. It was an hour later, and I still couldn't crack the code. Then I noticed a peice of paper. It said,

_Annabeth's Treasure Password_

_Solve this riddle to find out!_

_My rival's son is far out Atlantic, but he holds the key to my heart. And the key says the mysterious password_

_Remember the precious times, the times, and you will know._

Dang. This was hard. It said I had a key... Yes, a key in my pocket. Heart shaped. It says 0879. Must be it. What? It isn't it. Wait a second... The time! The time the key was made! The time Annabeth's heart was unlocked! Annabeth gave me the key. No wonder sometimes she'd slap her forehead and ask for the key. She'd look at it, then go inside her cabin. So it say, 00:00. What? Then it means the password is 0000? Let me try that. 0000. _Click._ It worked! Then, why is it 0000? I need to ask Annabeth once she remembers everything. But I unlocked it and I took the 10 diaries out and shoved it to Annabeth.

"Here. This might let you remember some things."

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. Cliffy. Like it? Hate it? Review! Please! Please! I feel hepless. I know, the riddle didn't make sense. But, It was the best I could think of.=D**

**AnnabethChaseIsMe1012**


	5. Chapter 5 A Readificul Epic Fail

**Nothin much to say. And actually there's only 9 diaries. 1 for every year she was at camp. Only 9. And Percabeth is 17. Spoilers at the bottom. Don't know how to spell Perseus. Is it Perceus, or Perseus? Will be short. **

**Percy's POV**

whvolentureed to take care of her until she recovers. And all she does is sit there. Then when she was half finished with the 8th one and blushed. She glanced at me and turned away. What was up with her?

I scooted over and looked, but she went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, still reading her diary. I just sat there confused, for the rest of the day until she finally came out and switched into the 9th book. She took the 8th diary, and put it back in her treasure box and strted pressing on random keys on the lock.

"You know I know the password, right?" I said.

"I changed it. Still the same for the riddle though." She smirked. She must have put the other number on the lock. I pressed in 0879. Nothing.

"You don't know it...Seaweed Brain." She said. I smiled. She finally called me that after a week of Perseus and Percy. I didn't really like being called Perseus.

**2 days later**

"Done!" Annabeth exclaimed. I brighteneed up.

"Really? Do you remember everything?" I asked, excitedly. Annabeth shook her head.

"I thought you said you remembered."

No, Seaweed Brain. I said I finished _reading._Not remembering."

Great. Now what do I do?

**Sorry for it being short. I couldn't think of anything.**

**SPOILERS!**

**Percabeth Duel**

**Thalico Starts**

**CHIRON IS PREGNANT? Okay, kidding. But there may be some surprises like that.**

**ENOUGH!**

**I love reviews as much as Zeus loves lightening,Poesidon loves the sea, Hades loves the dead, Athena loves Wisdom,Hephaestus loves blacksmithing,Ares loves War,Hestia loves fire,Hera loves Torturing Demigods,Aphrodite loves love,Apollo loves Haikus (and woman),Artemis loves to hate boys, and as much as Demeter loves cereal. Which means alot! Just REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

**GO LEE HONGKI! I3 YOU!**


	6. help me!

**Hey everyone! I'll only make a chap for My Beautiful Mistake since I didn't update that last time. I really lost my love for PJO and became really obbessed with FTIsland. Any ways to help me get caught up with PJO again? HELP! I AM TOO OBBESSED WITH LEE HONG KI! I DON'T THINK I EVEN SPELLED OBBESSED RIGHT WHICH PROOVES THAT I AM TOO OBBESSED! AND ALSO PROOVES TOO! I'M EVEN LISTENING TO THEIR SONG! I HAVE BETRAYED YOU GUYS! PLEASE! BRING ME BACK TO THE PJO WORLD!**

**Hong Ki: Honey~ Wake up~ Today is our wedding day! WAKE UP! HAHAHAHA! **

**Me: OH NO! PLEASE! I keep repeating this video where Hong Ki says that... ZEUS ALMIGHTY, HELP ME! **

**Well, the chap for MBM will be pretty short. Any help to peel me away from this vid and FTIsland and Lee Hong Ki and leave half of me still sticking there, and the onther half sticking to PJO, and Percabeth will be nice. HELP ME! PLEASE!**

**Hong Ki: HONGSTAR is on his WAY! Wake up now! This is not working. You did not just pull up that sheet over your head because you don't want to hear my voice, right? If you are a true Pri (I REALLY AM! I WOKE UP IN TIME TO LISTEN TO YOU), you can't do that. Hehehe. If you do that, HONGSTAR is going to cry. WAHAHAHAWA! I'm not going to star or whatever. So please wake up. -whines- Please wake up! Stretch. Come on. That's how you get taller. -sings- The round sun is up~ Wake up from your bed~ NOW! Rub your sleepy eyes and let's start today! -speaks in english- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (Saranhe) LOVE YOU~**

**Me: Oh my...**

**Hong Ki: Honey~ Wake up~ Today is our wedding day! WAKE UP! HAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Ugh... Please help! Assuming I have typed that much. That is actually from a youtube video... **

**PLEASE HELP ME RETURN TO PJO!**


End file.
